Pillow Forts
by Reginald Kastle
Summary: #sharkbait30day a cute date in a rainy day. cheesy sharkbait.


Ryouga's eyes flutter quickly, squeezing his eyes shut before opening them wide, stretching his arms and cracking his back as consciousness slowly comes to him. He yawns, the air getting caught in his throat as a large weight lands on his stomach, forcing the air flying from his mouth.

"Shaaku!" Yuma cries happily, crossing his legs over Ryouga's stomach, impatiently crossing his arms and frowning. "About time you got up! Even _I've_ been up for a while!"

"What?" Ryouga grumbles, running a hand through his hair. "why are you here?" he's sure he's dreaming; he's lying in only his boxers and Yuma's sitting on his stomach and there's _only_ bed sheets separating them, he's going to pinch himself to wake himself up when Yuma clutches at his triceps, pouting.

"You don't remember?" Yuma pouts further, letting go of Ryouga's arms. "Nmgugu, Shaaku you said we were going to hang out and duel today!"

The words spark a memory in his brain and he gestures for Yuma to get off him, pulling himself to a seated position. "Shit, that's right." He spies the time, giving a small groan as he realized just how long he managed to sleep in. "Sorry, man."

"That's okay!" Yuma grins, plopping into Ryouga's desk chair and spinning it so his legs dangle either side of him straddling the back. "It's raining outside now anyway, so I have a better idea!"

Ryouga scowls; Yuma's 'ideas' usually end up with him in a hospital bed. "Whatever, get out so I can get dressed." His eyes dart at the door until Yuma gets the message and slams the door behind him. Ryouga throws the covers off him, grabbing his clothes from the floor and throwing them on before grabbing the door handle and throwing the door open. Yuma grins again and Ryouga raises an eyebrow suspiciously.

"So, what's the plan?" he questions, crossing his arms and avoiding Yuma's eyes.

Yuma grabs his wrist, dragging him through the apartment lounge room, grinning at the collective mess he's managed to make in the minor time he's been left alone between Rio letting him in and Ryouga waking. Ryouga's eyes bug in surprise as his left eye twitches furiously.

"Yuma, why did you throw blankets and sheets all over my lounge room?" he stutters, completely unable to manoeuvre his mouth to say anything else.

Yuma laughs, running forward and holding the sheet upwards to show Ryouga what he means. Ryouga furrows his eyebrows as Yuma gestures for him to get on his hands and knees and crawl through, but he complies and it's only a small trip before he's trapped in a cube of blankets and he finally understands; _blanket fort._ He drops into the pillows, sighing until Yuma crawls in after him.

"Is this your dumb plan?" Ryouga scowls as Yuma crawls closer, Ryouga's cheeks heating violently as Yuma crawls between his partner's legs, closing his eyes and letting a smile creep across his face. He saunters closer; ignoring Ryouga's increasingly reddening cheeks as he puckers his cheeks, ready to kiss his boyfriend.

"Ryouga!" a voice calls, the two of the sharing a panicked glance towards the entrance. Yuma gestures above them, both noticing the fault line and Ryouga pulls himself to his knees and pokes his head out between the sheets.

"What's up, Rio?" he questions, chuckling as she jumps in surprise.

"Oh, so you finally got up." She replies, taking her hand from her heart. "What on earth are you guys doing?"

"No girls allowed!" Yuma yells, popping his head between the sheets. "This is Ryouga and my cave only!"

Rio chuckles, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the two. "Alright then, idiots. I'll leave you to it." She walks from the room, leaving Ryouga to duck his head back under the sheets and waiting for Yuma to follow. He falls back against the pillows as Yuma grins, digging through the excess pillows and pulling out two containers and placing them on Ryouga's chest.

"I thought you would think this was stupid but I really wanted to do this so I did some stuff to make you more inclined to stay." Yuma whispers, holding the first container before him. Ryouga takes the box into his hands, pulling the lid from its container and raising an eyebrow.

"How did you know I like this?" Ryouga questions as he stares at the food in front of him; he's _sure_ he's never mentioned it before because it's one of his hidden secrets that he doesn't bother telling people because it's not really something that's all too interesting so _how on earth does Yuma know?_

Yuma chuckles, taking a piece of the cake and feeding it towards Ryouga. He initially goes to refuse it on grounds of _its made by Yuma_ and its probably _dangerous_, but its only when it's at his lips that he realizes that if he doesn't open his mouth Yuma's going to _shove_ the food in, so he relents and the food slides roughly into his mouth; it's so unexpectedly good that he has to try and hold back a moan.

"Heh, I may have got some help from Rio." Yuma admits bashfully. "And Kotori helped me make it, so you don't have to worry about it tasting bad."

Ryouga makes a mental reminder to thank Rio later.

Yuma turns away, picking up the other container next to him. "I also brought you back your music player like I said I would and I didn't break it!" Yuma proclaims happily. "But I did something else for you on it, take a look if you want."

Ryouga bites his lip, picking up the device and flicking through, not noticing anything out of place until he clicks through the hardly used playlist section, finding a new playlist simply titled _3_.

"Heh, I found a whole bunch of songs that reminded me of you, so I made a playlist." Yuma mumbles as Ryouga pulls the earphones out of his pocket and plugging them into the device.

"I'm surprised you knew how to do that." Ryouga admits with a smirk. "Can I listen to it?" he holds the earphones out to prove his point. Yuma nods and he gives a tiny smile as he puts the earphones in, setting the playlist to random and leaning back against the pillows. The first song begins and Ryouga closes his eyes, his smile peeking at the corners of his mouth and threatening to blow into a full, genuine smile.

Yuma leans forward, popping one earphone from Ryouga's ear and placing it in his own, laying his head on Ryouga's shoulder happily as the music flowed through the two of them silently. Ryouga furrows his eyebrows at the obtrusion, but smiles and continues to let him invade his personal space, totally content with his stupid fort and his even _stupider_ boyfriend who made the _stupid_ playlist in his _stupid_ happiness. He rolls his head to the side, leaning his head against Yuma's.

He wouldn't prefer it any other way.


End file.
